Game Over
by Eclispe the Hedgehog
Summary: Clciking on an ad whily browsing the internet makes a big change. Having to become your OC character in a video game. What will happen when I press 'play? Also, what will happen when its 'game over' for everyone?


**(Just a warning that many things in this story are not real. So in review do not get angry saying the things I put in the story are bull shit, because then I will just down right put you are reply abuse. I hope you enjoy this, for some reason this idea got stuck in my head. Again hope you enjoy it.)**

It was 8:32pm and I was lying on my bed listening to music from Youtube, skyping my friends, and also browsing the internet for Sonic information on games and such. To be honest each day I have become even more interested in Sonic then I have in the beginning. Yeah sure I may have some Sonic games, two action figures, and Sonic poster on my wall but that was just because I found it interesting and addictive. Now I just like the style, graphics, and gaming. Going to Wikipedia I raised an eyebrow at my discovery. It seem's that there was a gaming idea that SEGA has never let release in 2009. It was called, _Last of Genesis: Parallel new creation. _It didn't make a physical release or even talked about because this game was of where Eggman zapped Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow into a parallel universe where all these new characters appear, who were in hiding from a world where Robotnik was ruler, which would soon happen to Sonic's world from his absence. Now the four must work together to help save there world and their world. To me is sound a lot like Sonic Generations, the reason why they didn't release it was because of the new character, they knew they would get a over ride of request of fan characters. SEGA not wanting to do that, plus themselves not having ideas for a new characters series at the moment already making Silver and Blaze, they left it alone, and promised themselves to never speak of it in public. But they still made one single copy of the game, just for display and secrets and budget emergency. To my it was bull shit of why SEGA would do that, saleing the same damn games every year, but in just different high-definitions, which was this year, 3D. But now this was just damn fucking unbelievable. Once I was about to leave the page I got that ad where it said you were the 1,000,000 person to visit this page. My dad always told me if that happened, never accept it, its just a person trying to trick you. Trying to 'x' out of it it always seem's even if you press 'x' it STILL sends you to the ad's link. Reaching there it said that I was the winner of getting that one copy of the game, which I froze at, it said it was free, plus free shipping and handling. I gulped, were they serious? It said do you accept yes or no? I knew I would regret it but I pressed yes, then it sent me a contract, I read it telling my skype friends that I would be away for awhile. After reading it said everything would be free which made my eye twitch NOTHING in the world is free, not even breathing and living aren't free. But I accepted the contract and it said that the game should be in my location in 3-5 days.

All week I have been self-conscious over the mailbox making sure no one knew in my family about the game. Not even none of my skype friends know about the game yet and or it's history. Finally it was Friday and there was a package on the steps. I grabbed it seeing it had my name on it, it was the game. I was about to put it in my coat and sneak in. No one was home, perfect! I went into my room locking the door, then I went onto my ipad taking the game out of my coat. I saw everyone was online on skype. I squealed inside making a chatroom on chatzy, then linked everyone.

_Eclipse the Hedgehog started chatroom_

_Eclipse the Hedgehog in online_

_Death-Heart is online_

_Remy is online_

_Surge the Hedgehog is online_

_Guinevere is online_

_Kiera the Wolf is online_

_Remy: Yo what up :3_

_Surge the Hedgehog: Idk Eclipse called us all here_

_Guinevere: What is it sis?_

_Eclipse the Hedgehog: Everyone hear me out, in my hands right now I have a game that has never been released, and or heard of! :)_

_Kiera the Wolf: And how the hell did you get it?_

_Eclipse the Hedgehog: It's a long story ^^;_

_Remy: Hmhm, whats it called?_

_Death-Heart: *waiting in interest* ..._

_Eclipse the Hedgehog: Its called Last of Genesis: parallel new creation_

_Remy: Ya know I think I've heard of that before._

_Guinevere: Yeah me too, but they never made a release on it._

_Death-Heart: Mm? Why not a release?_

_Eclipse the Hedgehog: They ran out of ideas on new characters seeing how they already made Silver and Blaze, also they didn't want an out break on fans giving them their fan characters._

_Surge the Hedgehog: That makes sense, why don't ya play it and tell us what ya think?_

Right then I opened up the package, it was so new, and the graphics and illustration was amazing, I got the plastic off, looking back to my ipad.

_Eclipse the Hedgehog: The graphics are amazing guys._

_Kiera the Wolf: I still don't believe that you can have such a game._

_Eclipse the Hedgehog: I'll send you a pic if ya want._

_Surge the Hedgehog: Yep she has it, she just sent me a pic of it._

_Remy: Same here, it look awesome :3_

_Death-Heart: Same_

_Kiera the Wolf: Fine fine, your telling the truth._

_Guinevere: Awww I can't see it TT^TT_

_Eclipse the Hedgehog: Don't worry I'll put it on DA_

_Guinevere: YAY!_

_Remy: Did you play it yet? I heard you can play that game on the wii, PS2, and your laptop._

_Eclipse the Hedgehog: I'll put it on my laptop then, thx Remy :)_

_Remy: Hmhm, np_

I got my laptop from under my bed and turned it on, while my laptop was turning on, I opened the case for the game and took the disk out, my laptop was fully warmed up and on and I put the disk in. I saw that it downloaded into my computer on its own. That was weird, then it popped up a screen that had play on it. I clicked play, it didn't do anything but make my screen black.

_Eclipse the Hedgehog: It's not doing anything, its just making my screen black._

_Kiera the Wolf: Maybe it was a fake?_

_Remy: Hmmm...maybe?_

_Surge the Hedgehog: Just wait a little longer babe, it probably has to load._

_Guinevere: Yeah._

_Eclipse the Hedgehog: Ok I guess._

_Death-Heart: How did you get this game? _

_Eclipse: Oh, I researched Sonic games and this game popped up in Wikipedia, and when I was about to the page, it had that ad where it said I was the 1,000,000 person to come there..._

_Guinevere: Oh I hate those DX_

_Shade the Hedgehog is online_

_Shade the Hedgehog: Sorry I'm late, I was finishing a journal, what we talking about?_

_Guinevere: Just read the history._

_Shade the Hedgehog: Oh alright._

_Surge the Hedgehog: :) Hi Shade._

_Kiera the Wolf: so back to Eclipse's story you got the game from that? How much did it cost?_

_Eclipse the Hedgehog: nothing, it was all free_

_Death-Heart: You serious?_

_Eclipse the Hedgehog: You do know I'm a terrible lair right?_

_Shade the Hedgehog: yep she ain't lying_

_Surge the Hedgehog: uh huh_

_Remy: ditto_

_Guinevere: same._

_Eclipse the Hedgehog: T 3 T ..._

Right then my laptop's screen went white and was shining bright, "What's going on?" then I saw the letter's and hearing _SEGA~_ as they did in every Sonic game. I saw the intro of the game as it described online and then my screen when all white again. But this time it was strange, the light seemed to reach out to me, and was pulling me in. That's cause...IT WAS! I tried to fight but I was being pulled into my laptop it was hard till I was. Everything went black, but I felt being on the ground, I heard other groaning then my own. I raised my head and they went wide in disbelief. Surge...Shade...Guinevere...Remy...Death-Heart...e ven Kiera...I looked at my hands...me too...we were our OC characters. "Guys?!" They got up and looked in disbelief too. "Omg were hedgehogs!" Guin exclaimed. "How did this happen to you guys?" I asked. "It was probably the game." Remy analyzed. We nodded, "Aw sweet!" Surge said excited, and made a storm appear in the middle of all of us. "Cool, I am Surge, the God of Storms and Magic!" he exclaimed. "Wait...if this is real..." they turned to me as I spoke. "Then I can do this!" I kissed Surge on the lips and Remy on the cheek, they both blushed and so did I. "It worked!" I exclaimed jumping. They both smirked at me, I then stopped jumping and went wide eyed. "What?" "If you could kiss us..." Surge started. "That means we can TOUCH you too..." Remy finished and started walking toward me. "Uhhh...uh...uhh..." I stuttered stepping back, then I felt a tickle in my nose. "A...A...ACHOO!" I disappear. "Where she go?" Shade asked. "Uhh...try up there." Kiera stated pointing up a tall pine tree, I was holding on to the top for dear life. "Sis how did you get up there?!" Guin and shade cried out in the same time. "I-I-I don't know!" I whimpered. I sneezed again and I was on the ground. "I think I did chaos control." "No kidding." Death said. My eye twitched looking at the girls, they looking at me back. "What?" they asked at the same time. I smirked and groped all their boobs using my speed. "ECLIPSE!" I snickered but almost wet myself seeing Death and Kiera's eyes light up in rage. "PREPARE TO DIE!" "AAAAHHH DON'T KILL MEH!" I ran using my speed, with Kiera and Death close behind throwing weapons at me, some did hit me, but I kept running not feeling any pain. Soon I tripped and-

**THE BEATING I AM RECIEVING RIGHT NOW IS TOO INTENSE FOR YOU THE AUDIENCE SO PLEASE STAND BY ^^;**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OK THEY DONE NOW**

I was K-Oed on the ground with scratches, bruises and ect, I healed myself and stood back up, seeing Shade with a blush on her face, Guinevere the same but was more embarrassed. "This is awesome." Remy said trying out his powers, Surge doing the same. "Guys wait." I said, they all looked to me. "the point of this game was because of the robots and stuff, so why aren't there any-" just then everything went white, I couldn't breath or move. I then opened my eyes to see I was back, back in my bed, in my room, on Earth! I breathed heavily as I looked back on chatzy, everyone logged off. I looked at the time, it was 8:00pm. I rubbed my eyes thinking, was this a dream? I went onto skype and asked what happened after I didn't answer for a while, they all said they couldn't remember. Was it a dream? I looked onto my laptop, it said. Game Over.

**(Epic I know! X3 I hope ya like it!)**


End file.
